House of Ghetto
by touchdownmiller
Summary: The ghetto version of House of Anubis. Mostly Peddie
1. Chapter 1

"Nigga, SWERVE." Said Patricia as she walked away from the unbelievably arrogant blonde headed boy and headed straight to her room.

It was her first day back at Anubis house and she had already made an enemy out of the newbie, Eddie Miller.

Heres how it started:  
Patricia had just walked into the empty common room with a tray of 'Trudy Treats,' waiting to be eaten. She looked down at a trey of brownies and knew automatically that they were hash brownies. Trudy wasn't like the other house mothers, she always wore short shorts and a tank top with 7 inch heels, she claimed it was always hot in the house or that it was a 'simple wear.'

Patricia looked down at what she was wearing. She wore a black v-neck shirt with a black leather jacket, black jeans, and vans. The other girls in the house wore clothes that were too, I don't know, sluttish. They had no self respect for themselves at all. They wore sleeveless shirts and booty shorts shorter than their underwear. Patricia was the modest out of all of them. Which is sad considering at the fact that they're are 7 girls in the house including Patricia, which is sad considering that seven girls live in the house.

She bent down picking up a brownie, but immediately dropped it, startled. Someone had smacked her ass. Angrily, she turned around to face a blonde headed boy. He didn't look to bad, she thought. He wore a plaid, red and white unbuttoned shirt over a white shirt, blue jeans, and a leather jacket like Patricia's.

"NIGGA, who DAFUQ told yo ugly mutha fuckin face to come shit errwhere!?" She screeched while scowling at his smirking face. "Damn sexy calm yo tits," he said "That is one mighty fine ass." She was angry; _horrified_, that he was hitting on her. She wasn't just a 'her,' she was _the_ Patricia Williamson. The girl who wasn't afraid, the girl who didn't give a damn about her future, the girl who went against the rules, the girl who drove her principles car off a cliff in the 3rd grade while screaming "AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FO THIS SHITTY ASS SCHOOL MUTHAFUCKAS! SEE YOU IN HELL BITCHEZZZ." She was unstoppable.

If he wanted to play this little game that he had in mind, then so be it. She wasn't in the mood to play, but she was curious enough to know why he was hitting on her. She forcefully went along with this little game. She put on her best flirty smile and asked gently, "Nigga how long is you stayin'?" His smirk grew. "As long as my dick," he said with pride. "Must be a centimeter," she laughed. "Nigga, SWERVE."

And thats how _the_ Patricia Williamson, Met Eddie Miller.

**Umm.. yeah this is my fanfiction. Review this shit and stuff. (:  
-Carkeyy**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bitch, you look like a fucked up version of prude." started the slutty blonde, "Hoe, what the hell happened to you!?" The red head stared happily at one of her best friends, Amber Millington.

Amber was always the sluttiest out of all of them. Patricia wasn't one to complain about it though, in fact, she found it rather hysterical. Amber didn't care, she didn't care that every time she walked into the halls at school people would whisper to each other obviously talking about 'Ambwhore Sluttington.' No one knew how many guys Amber had been with, except Amber, of course. 'Ambwhore Sluttington' began in the sixth grade with the most popular guy, Jake Harrison. Jake harrison had been with many girls, but he hadn't gone all the way with any of them. Not until he met Amber.

They dated for a few months, every one in the school envied them. They were the power couple. They would always act like they were the only two people in the world, like no one else was around. But, it was one day, that one minute that changed everything. They did it. They had gone all the way. Only for a minute of course, then Brinn Shay had walked into Jakes room and said, "Hey bae, we still fuckin' tonigh- oh.." then backed away realizing what she had just walked into. "Beau, huh." Was what Amber had chuckled. He was awestruck when he finally managed to spit out, "Babe, I wasn't fuckin' her I swear! Nigga hold up, I can explain!" Amber didn't need an explanation, she laughed right in his face and smirked "Calm ya dick. I wuz cheatin' on ya with Dalton anywhore." He wasn't sure why he was so pissed when she said that, other than the fact that Dalton was his best friend. "Yeah, that had to be it," he thought, not noticing that the bed was now empty and the door closed. He sat their thinking to himself, "Broken love, broken love," he laughed heartbroken.

Patricia remembered when Amber had told the girls that story, Amber sounded heartbroken, but none of them mentioned it. "Forget that hoe," started Joy Mercer, Patricia's best friend since birth, "He don't deserve you." Amber laughed airily, "Bitch, don't act like you weren't the slut that walked in on us." Joy looked down, not shooting back a snide remark. "Yeah, thought so whore," she spat while tears streamed down her face. "Now bitch you know I fucked him like he was my boo-thing," her voice cracked at 'Fucked.' "But you fucked another on him too!" Yelled a guilty, yet confused Joy. "I would never do that to him!" Screamed Amber, "I just said that to make him piss his sheets dumbfuck!" Amber was crying hysterically now, while all the girls except Joy were trying to comfort her. Every guilt she had Amber had all melted away and turned into annoyance. She was getting a little annoyed at how Amber was getting the attention. Minutes passed and Amber _still _wouldn't stop crying, which made Joy burst. "ARIGHT LITEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT. SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH YO NIGGA NONSENSE. YA'LL BROKE UP, COOL SHIT BITCH. HE WASN'T EVEN GOOD AT THE FUCKIN' ANYWAY!"

Patricia snapped back into the present and realized she had zoned out on Amber talking about her summer. "...so I was shoppin' at Gucci and..." Patricia took that time to look at what she was wearing, she wore a strap less sparkly pink tank-top with black shorts short enough to see her underwear. She again snapped back into realty when she her bangs agains the door, "HEY, YO! MUTHA FUCKA IS YOU IN THEIR?" Screamed the annoying blonde headed boy, "OH SHIT NIGGAS GONNA RAPE ME!"

**Thank you to everyone that left like the best reviews omfg ily all so much. I'm sorry if I offended you guys in any way bbys3 That wasnt my intention. And to the people who said it was terrible and that i should delete it, Fuck you333**


	3. Chapter 3

Both girls looked at each other confused. "BITCH THE FUCK YOU DOIN'!? OPEN THA MUTHAFUCKIN' DOOR." Screamed the horrified boy, "I'm cummin ta get youu!" Faintly called the thirsty boy. Amber soon recovered to her senses and opened the door, only to be closed again with a panting Eddie revealed in. "DEM THIRSTY ASS HOES OUT DER," coughed Eddie. After a few moments of Eddie regaining his breath, Amber trying to process everything, and Patricia thinking of ways to kill the principle to get out of the detention she knows shes gonna get on the first day, they suddenly, they heard a bang against the door. "BOO? YA IN THERE? I WANNA BANG YA BRAINS OUT BRAH!" Screamed a hungry for Eddie, Jerome. "JEROME? NIGGA, DAT BE YOU!?" Screeched a shaken up Amber, "BITCH, OH HELL NAH BRAH YOU BETTER NOT BE WANKIN' IT OFF TA DIS LIL HOE NAW HELL NAH BRAH. YOU AINT GON' BE CHEATIN' ON MY MAIN BITCH MARA." "Let me in ya lil' bitch i just wanna fuk wit mah nigga Eddie." Replied a sexually frustrated Jerome. Patricia, who just stood their laughing, put an arm on Eddie's shoulder, "Nigga, I hope ya have fun blowin' wit Jerome." Eddie looked annoyed, "A'ight, listen up ya little motherfukin bitch, I a'int gay, and i wanna fuk you." "YA LITTLE MANWHORE, I FUCKIN HEARD THAT. WHO YOU BE JERKIN' IT OFF WHILE YOU GOTTA HORNY MAN OUT HERE!" "BITCH, I AINT GAY." Screamed Eddie who looked like he was gonna murder anyone who passed. It was Ambers turn to speak. "DAFUQ JEROME!? YOU AND MARA BETTER BE FUCKIN IT OFF IN YOUR ROOM TOMORROW NIGHT, OR ELSE ILL BE THE ONE FUCKIN YOUR LIL 'LOVER' IN HERE!" Jealousy strode through Patricia, though she didn't know why, she had just met Eddie, not even an hour ago. "Oh nuh-uh, NUH-UH YA LITTLE WHORE. NOT ONE MOTHAFUCKIN BONE IN MY WHITE-ASS BODY THAT WANNA FUCK YOU." Eddie said heartlessly, not knowing what Amber could accomplish with the amount of money she has. But, that comment did make Patricia a little happier. Ok, that was a lie, a lot happier.

guys holy shit i updated ohmygodd. this sucks guys XD Sorry & ily -Cock


	4. Chapter 4

When everyone finally arrived, it was dinner. "A'ight hoes, listen up." Authorized Trudy, while sucking in a cigarette. "A new student has joined Anubis. Eddie Sw—" "Miller," Eddie cut her off and continued. "Bitch its Miller." Trudy took in another drag. "Don't fuckin' correct me. Anywhore, I made y'all some shit."

"Trudy what the fuck is this ratchet ass shit?" Alfie looked horrified. "Nigga who you be talkin' to Trudy like that oH HELL NAW OH HELL. NAW." Amber yelled. "Bitch why you always gotta be so fuckin' nosy dayum. I mean c'mon WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS SHIT?" Jerome cut in. "What the fuck Jerome you gay ass mother fucker nuh-uh bitch NUH-UH. You fuckin' did NOT just talk to my main nigga like that nuh uh. Shut the fuck up with yo' white ass trash and go fuckin' bang a horse ya' nasty pedophile. DO NOT FUCKIN ACT LIKE YA DIDNT BANG RUFUS LAST YEAR AND WE FUCKIN' ALL KNOW THAT YA KILLED HIM BY SHOVIN' YA NASTY ASS 2 INCHED PENIS UP HIS TINY ASS MANGINA YA FUCKIN PRICK WHY ELSE WOULDNT HE BE KIDDNAPPIN' US." Patricia blew up.

"I love this shit place." Laughed Eddie. "You too motherfucker who do you think you are walkin' around here like you fuckin own the place. We all tryna fuckin' get peace and your walkin' around here bangin' on doors screamin _BLOODY MURDER_ while we tryna unpack. Jerome was just tryna fuck with ya, not fuck in ya." Patricia replied. "GIRL YOU DID NOT JUST FUCKIN' DIS MAH BOO THANG NIGGA NUH-UH HOLD THE FUCK UP." Stood up Jerome, "BITCH, ALFIE HOLD MY SHIT." Jerome handed Alfie his watch, took off his earrings, pulled a dildo out of his arse, gave him his extensions, and reached in his pants and took off his penis ring.

"ALRIGHT HOE, NOW WE GO." "Nigga the fuck you doin' with a dildo in yo ass!" Mara made a face. "Watin' to put it up yo ass bitch dafuq does it look like?"  
Amber cut in. "NIGGA DO YOU WANNA FUCKIN DIE, WE ALL TRYNA EAT IN PEACE AND YO GAY ASS IS BEIN FUCKED, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND EAT TRUDYS SHIT." "I thought you were going off about trudys shit not being shit," Eddie smirked victoriously.

"Nigga shut the fuck up, not a single fucker here wants to here yo american smart ass shit." Patricia growled.

"Dayum bitch I was just fuckin."

"Fuckin what? Jeromes ass?" Patricia yelled.

"Dafuq did I do?" Jerome looked confused.

"You did Rufus, Me, Joy, Patricia, Mara, Mick, Alfie, your whorable Mom, Mr. Sweet, Victor, Mr. Winkler, fuckin' corbierre, Ms. Andrews, and many, _many_, others, _all in order._" Amber said the last specifically looking at Mara.

Mara was shocked. "Is this true Jerome? YOU FUCKED VICTOR OH NUH-UH NIGGA VICTOR SAID HE HAS AND ONLY WILL FUCK ME."

"He said that too me too!" Patricia, Amber, Joy, Trudy, Alfie, Mick, and Nina all said simultaneously.

"YO VICTOR GO YO RATCHET ASS IN HERE." Trudy yelled in between coughing up her lungs.

"Dafuq you all want." Victors voiced boomed in the dining table.

"I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR ONE AND FUCKIN ONLY!" Amber yelled. Victor looked around at the kids unsure of what to say, and ran.

**Finally updated after 1963922 years, woop. sorry i took long, lol. writers block yo, PM me & send some promps & shit yooooooooo**


End file.
